The Tale of RockmanEXE
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: -EXE-Shounen ai, maybe some light yaoi Blues/Rock- -Is their relationship only master and servant? Or something more?- -Just read but don't flame me too hard about spelling and grammar errors , I'm Vietnamese not English- -Rating for safe-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First, this is a shoune ai fic and maybe light YAOI so if you don't like Yaoi or shoune ai, you should press 'back button', Second, don't flame me too hard if there's too much mistake in spelling and grammar. I'm not English, I'm Vietnamese(I have my computer checked and it show several mistakes which I really don't know how to correct TT) . That's all I have to say. Enjoy then ^_~

* * *

Beginning:

Long, long time ago, there was a dying prince whose name was Hikari Saito. He had been ill since he was 5. As there was also a phantom culprit wanted to have him (which could not be explained), the king- Hikari Yuuchiro- and the queen-Hikari Haruka- were very worried. In order to protect him, many guardians were sent but no one survived over a night. Due to his illness and protection, his parents didn't allow him to be outside. He also had a twin whose name was Hikari Netto but he had got married with a neighbor prince, Ijuuin Enzan…

- Chapter 1: The New guardian.-

….The sky was clear and blue, Blues, who had been in Guardian' Team, had been called into the castle to receive a new order: Protect the Prince.

* * *

_At lunch time yesterday…_

"_Blues!" a man called._

"_Yes sir?" a young man replied._

"_Prepare yourself! You will be summoned to the castle. You have a new order, you will protect our highness."_

"_Yes sir!" Blues said and the man left._

_When he sat down to finish his lunch, some guardians murmured around him, "Poor him…I heard that who's prince' guardian will die in one night…"_

_Well, he did not care after all, so he finished his lunch normally._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Blues knocked the large door before him.

"Come in," a feminine voice said.

Blues opened the door and stepped in. He saw a cute boy lying on the luxurious bed with his eyes closed, on the bed's sides were two solemn maidservants. He came by the bed and bowed his head, "I am Blues, your new guardian master."

The boy seemed not to hear Blues, he asked instead, "Do you want to live?"

"Yes, I do," Blues answered.

"You must have heard of the rumor, so, I'll give you permission to go somewhere safe."

"I am here to protect you to my last breath, and I am only a guardian so my life is not important."

The boy opened his eyes, "People's lives are all important no matter who they are."

Blues was taken back by the boy's emerald eyes.

'So beautiful', that was Blues could think of when those emerald eyes looked at him.

"If you want to live, please tell me, so I will send you to somewhere you can live peacefully", the boy sail softly.

"I am sorry, but my order is to protect you so I will not go anywhere"

The boy sighed, "Okay, but remember to protect yourself, too. It's an order"

"Yes master."

"One more thing, do not call me master, I'm just a human like you. Call me by my name", the boy said gently.

"Yes Saito-dono".

A frown crept on Saito's face but he decided not to retort.

"By the way, you don't have last name?" Saito asked.

"…I lost my parents when I was 3," the boy looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Saito-dono."

When Saito opened his month to answer, one of his maidservants said, "I'm sorry Blues-san, but it's time for Saito-dono to rest."

Blues nodded and bowed his head deeply, "Rest well, Saito-dono." With that, he left.

* * *

Blues was outside and sank into his own thoughts _'He seems different from many humans I've met …Why…?_ His thoughts were soon cut off by a murmur from Saito's room. He quickly leaned his ear against the door.

"Hm…where the hell are your guardians, Saito-chan? They interrupted my plan many times…But it seems I will success tonight"

Next was a weak whimper from Saito, he guessed.

He pushed the door opened and found Saito's maids were all asleep. In his own bed, Saito was pinned and on top of him was a man dressed in black.

"Let him go!" Blues demanded hotly.

"Well, I guess you're Saito-chan's new guardian, right?" the man asked.

"Yes I am, and I repeat _let him go now!_"

"Oh well and if I don't?" the man chuckled as he stood up and drew his sword, Blues did the same. Saito took a few gasps for air and shouted, "Run! _Now_! He killed my old guardians! You're—", he never finished his sentence as the hand once again covered his month.

The man sighed when he heard some footsteps ran to the room. The door closed to Blues' surprise. On the other side, several guardians yelled, "Open the door!!!" "Saito-dono!! Are you there!?" , "Why can't I open the door?!" , "What's happening!?"

"I don't like so many people here. C'mon young man." The man said and drew his sword.

Blues lunged himself at him and the man dodged easily but he soon realized that Blues' target was to separate him from Saito.

"Saito-dono, please stay behind me," Blues said and when he was ready to fight, a bird flew into the room, landing in the man's shoulder.

"What's this, dear?" he asked the bird.

The bird sounded something and the man seemed to be angry, "Damn…" he turned to Blues and smiled evilly, "I'm so sorry but I have to go," he blew a kiss to Saito and said sweetly, "Saito-chan…I'll come back soon…I'm going to miss you…" .The man sighed and vanished.

"Are you alright, Saito-dono?" Blues turned to Saito. Saito merely nodded.

As he heard other guardians' voice, he said, "Ah…I should open the door."

"Tell them I'm okay and I want them to go back to their squares," Saito said.

"Sure, but…can I ask why?"

"Because I…well, don't like the way they look at me like I'm some strange creature.…"

"Um…But Saito-dono, you seem so calm after being attacked?" Blues asked with surprise.

"Well," Saito chuckled, "Since I'm attacked almost every night."

He looked out of the window sadly, "So many people die because of me…"

"Don't be so sad Saito-dono," Blues assured him, "I'm sure they are happy because the had protected you successfully."

Saito didn't answered, Blues bowed and said, "I take my leave here." As he saw Saito's maids woke up. He received a nod in response. Blues opened the door and greeted by several guardians.

"Saito-dono is fine and he wants all of you to return to guard," he said emotionless.

"Is he really fine?" a guardian asked with surprise since he saw Blues alive.

"Yes, he is," answered Blues.

"Rest well Saito-dono," they all said and bowed before a maid closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Oh well, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me and leave a review if I should continue or not. Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

First off, Thanks _Chibi-chan_ and _sakura angel_ _dark_ for reviewing. Thanks _DarkPika-Sama _and _sakura angel dark_ for favorite! It encourages me a lot!

-Diclaimer(I forgot this last chapter ~_~): Don't own any charactes!

And this story is shounen ai, you've been warned. There will be AU ,too. On with the story!

* * *

-Chapter 2: Fairy Hill-

…It was mid-night, the Black Man (that the name the culprit was given by Saito) didn't show up so Saito assured himself that he wouldn't come, allowing himself to relax and go there again. Looking around, no one was there, his servants were somewhere he didn't know. It was a lucky chance! Quickly, he threw his usual clothes on which were a grey vest falling above his knees over a long-sleeved white shirt with a black belt around his hips and a black pants.

He knelt by his bed and pulled out a rope ladder which had been there for ages. Opening the window, he let the ladder fall down. The moon was bright enough for him to climb down, climb the fences without troubles.

When he was about to reach the top, a cold voice said, "What are you doing here at this time?"

Startling, he slipped, someone's arms caught him mid-air. The stranger's face was shinning under the moon's light. It was no one but Blues.

"B-Blues!! What are you doing here!?" Saito asked loudly.

"I believe that's what I should ask you, Saito-dono." blues replied dryly.

"Uh…anou…well…actually…I…well…"

"It's not safe to sneak out at the time like this," Blues looked at his stammered master, " Aren't you supposed to be in your bed?"

"I know…but…I want to go to the hill over there…" Saito explained timidly.

"Why this time and why don't you ask some guardians to go with you?"

" 'cause _they_ only appear at this time!! And you know I don't like those guardians!"

"Please return to your room, it is not sa—"

Saito cut him off, "You can go with me if you're that worried…", his face turned a shade of red.

Blues didn't notice, probably because it was mid-night.

"Alright…", Blues replied hesitantly.

* * *

It was the first time he had ever seen this beautiful scenery, besides him, Saito was grinning happily.

The hill was lit up by small yet countless lights. Blues couldn't believe in his own eyes.

"This is Fairy Hill, where fairies play every night." Saito explained, "Just wait and you'll see them perform their traditional dances."

"How do you know here?"

"Well, when Netto-kun, my twin, was still with me, we often sneaked out of the castle at night. And one night, we found this place," Saito said happily.

"…You two went outsides despite your illness?"

"Yup, we didn't care much…until mama discovered and guess what?" Saito looked at Blues.

"She scolded?" Blues guessed

"Noooooo~…She came here with us!" Saito grinned childishly, "We came here almost every night! But…she forbade me come here when Netto-kun got married!!"

Blues raised an eyebrow, "And you still sneak out?"

"Well…I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself perfectly!"

"You're sick…"

"So what?" Saito asked sulkily.

Blues didn't answer.

"What about you? I don't know much about you." Saito said while looking at the moon.

"Uh…I was found in the forest when I was about three years old. No one knew who I was or where I came from."

"You don't want to talk about your life?" Saito said suddenly, "You only tell me because you take it as an order."

"…Well…I…"

"Blues, I am a human like you so…you don't have to do what you don't want to do just because it's an order!"

"I'm sorry Saito-dono…" Blues said.

"And I'd rather you call me by my name. My name, without 'dono', got it?" Saito snapped.

"But Saito-dono, I—", he never finished his sentence.

"It's an order." Saito cut in.

"Didn't you say I don't have to do what I don't want to do just because it's an order?" Blues quoted

Saito sweat dropped, "Whatever…"

There was a silent until the fairies decided to take action.

"Look!! They start!" Saito shouted with joy.

.

Before their eyes, the fairies began to dance. They flew up and down around them with glittery light at their tails. They continued to dance for what seemed like hours to Blues but he didn't feel tired yet more relaxing then he had ever felt.

It upset Saito a bit that Netto wasn't there but he was also happy because the most handsome person he had ever seen, was there with him.

As the sun began to rise, the fairies slowly disappeared. Saito yawned and massaged his eyes with his hands sleepily.

"Tired? Saito-dono?" Blues asked and looked at Saito amusingly when the boy stubbornly shook his head 'no'.

"Don't try, Saito-dono. We need to head back," Blues said softly.

"But I wanna see the dawn!" Saito protested with a pout.

"Okay, but we'll head back after this whether you want or not."

Saito nodded happily.

* * *

Finally, Blues had to carry the boy back since he 'accidentally' fell asleep. Blues went inside by the way they had gone out as quietly as possible.

As soon as he reach the hall leading to Saito's room, he saw a woman seemingly in her early twenty, wearing a long black dress and her brown hair was tied into a chignon, he recognized was Andrena. She walked to him with light speed and asked him hotly, "Where on earth were you!? Saito-dono has been dis—"

Andrena stopped dead and gasped as she saw the sleeping boy in Blues' arms, "Oh my God…". Saito muttered something but remained asleep.

"Well…" Blues stated, "…we were at a hill to the east of the castle."

"What happened?" she said warily.

"Saito-dono wanted to go there and I was able to keep up with him," Blues explained.

Andrena smiled softly, "I understand… Anyways, Haruka-dono will be here in any moment, please take Saito-dono back to his room." Blues nodded.

* * *

Haruka walked into the room. She was wearing a long-sleeved white dress. Her long brown hair trailed down over her shoulder. She sat down by Saito and asked him sweetly, "How are you today, dear?"

"I'm fine mama," Saito answered happily.

"Hm… you seem happy, care to explain?"

"I saw the fairi—err…I mean…" he covered his month by his hands. He realized too late as her eyes went wide.

"Saito! You went there again, didn't again!? Why didn't you tell me!? Netto wasn't here to take care of you like before! It's not safe! "

"Mama…I'm so sorry, but don't worry, I didn't go alone," Saito said weakly.

"Who did you go with?" she frowned.

"My new guardian, Blues…"

"Oh, you mean that handsome young one outside?" her gaze softened.

"Yes…" he blushed lightly as she smiled.

"But promise me, you won't go there without my permission again. Okay?" she said seriously

"I promise," he sighed. Haruka smiled sadly and told Andrena something.

Blues was guarding in front of Saito's room, Andrena walked out as she called, "Blues?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Ah, Haruka-dono wants to speak to you at her study room," Andrena said.

"Okay." He answered and walked down the hall.

"Hm…he's so mysterious…" she muttered and returned to her work.

* * *

Blues had been waiting for Haruka at the study room. After a while, she opened the door and walked in, "Nice to meet you. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Blues bowed, " It's nothing, Haruka-dono."

"Well, I've just talked to Saito and he spent almost time telling me about you," she said smiling, "You must have something special for Saito to like you. He's not easy to like someone, specially the guardians."

"…I…don't know…" Blues said and blushed lightly for the first time.

"It's okay, Blues-kun." He looked at her as he heard the word 'kun' added to his name.

"Please take care of him…" she said seriously, "As a mother, I'm begging you." She bowed deeply.

"Please don't! Haruka-dono!" he said in alarm, "Of course I'll protect him to my last breath!"

Haruka smiled again, "Thank you, Blues-kun…and…" she handed him a piece of paper.

Blues took it and read silently. His eyes went wide.

"I'm worried…" she said softly. "…tomorrow, we'll go hunting with the king of Creamland. If we canceled, a war might happen. The king wants to meet our son, Saito."

Blues looked at her, "Don't worry Haruka-dono, _he_ will never be able to lay a single finger on Saito-dono."

"Thank you again, Blues-kun. I believe in you," she said.

"If there is nothing else, can I return to guard?"

"Uh, you're dismissed," she smiled as he bowed.

* * *

As soon as he returned to Saito's room, Saito's happy voice could be heard, "Look Andrena-chan!! I'll go hunting tomorrow!"

"Saito-dono, please lie down." Andrena's amused voice said.

"But who will be my private guardian?"

"Who do you expect? Of course you private guardian is Blues."

"Oooh…"

"Please Saito-dono, you need to rest,"

"Okay," Saito's voice said.

'I won't let Haruka-dono and Saito-dono disappoint…' Blues thought and his fist tightened around the paper which Haruka had given to him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, 'I won't let him ruin Saito-dono's happiness…'

* * *

A/N: Phew…Well, you notice? I'm not good at describing and writing fight scene! I'm suck at them T.T. Again I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors! Read and Review! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aww, I'm updating again! Thank you for reading this! And be warned of Shounen ai and AU, got it?

-Disclaimer: I don't own any characters though I really want to.

____

-Chapter 3: Go hunting!-

The morning had come at last, Blues stood outside of Saito's room, deep in thoughts. Hiss fist still tightened around the paper Haruka had given him. It said: " My dear Queen, I'll take my Saito-chan by tomorrow, please take care of him 'til then, okay? He'll soon be mine."

Blues closed his eyes and sighed. He was not going to let that crazed Black Man touch Saito-dono….Now, time to call Saito-dono.

____

Saito admitted, that was a lucky day! He got to go outside and Blues would be his private guardian, not anyone he didn't like. Of course he was happy, who wouldn't?

Well, thinking of that silver haired man, Saito couldn't understand why he felt so safe and sound when Blues was around. And he didn't understand why he thought about Blues so much, he was sure he felt something for Blues but he couldn't describe what _something_ was. Oh well, he liked the way Blues looked at him, blue eyes filled with warmth…

"Saito-dono?" Ah yes the way he talked to him, too. "Saito-dono?" his voice was always gentle and…wait…

His day-dream soon cut off as he quickly opened his eyes which were closed without noticing, Saito found Blues looked at him confusedly.

"Blues!?" Saito exclaimed surprisedly.

" I'm sorry Saito-dono, I knocked the door but no one answered so I came in without permission," he answered with a bow.

"It's okay, Andrena-chan has gone to prepare something…it's time to go?"

"Yes, Saito-dono"

" Alright!" Saito replied with a huge smile, "Let's go!"

" Yes, Saito-dono. You have to go to see your father first," Blues remained him.

Saito blinked and nodded " Right…"

"Your father should be waiting for you in the front yard," Saito nodded again and stood up. As he followed Saito, Blues wondered how the king looked like and immediately, a fat and short man looked cute like Saito pop up in his head. He shoved the thought a way, he was going to meet the king, why wondering?

____

"PAPA!!" Saito cried happily and glomped his father.

"Ohh…Saito," Yuuchiro smiled softly and hugged his son back, and that's when he noticed Blues, "And you are?"

"I am Blues, Saito-dono's private guardian, sir," Blues answered and bowed.

"Oh, it's you, I've heard about you. Nice to meet you, Blues-kun"

Again, Blues'eyes twitched at the word 'kun' added to his name.

" Okay Saito, stay here. I need to do some business," Yuu told Saito and smiled when Saito nodded.

Left alone with Blues, Saito couldn't stop himself from smiling. Blues was amused at how easy the boy was to get excited. And then he made a grimace. There was no way he'd let that damned culprit ruin the hunting.

Saito turned to looked at Blues but it seemed the man was deep in thoughts.

"Hellooooo? Anyone's home?" Saito called, waving his hand in front of Blues. Starling, Blues blinked twice and his eyes focus on his young master.

"What were you thinking?" Saito asked curiously.

"Nothing Saito-dono."

"Aww…C'mon, tell me," Saito whined.

"It's really nothing." Blues said again, wondering why the boy suddenly got curious.

"Fine," Saito pouted after a moment thought. Blues just smiled softly.

" AH! You're smiling!" Saito exclaimed and waved his arms in anime style.

Blues looked at the boy oddly, " Yes, Saito-dono. Like any other humans, I am able to smile." Saito blushed, " No…er…I mean I haven't seen you smile since our first meeting," paused. " You should smile more, 'cause you look cuter when you smile."

Blues blushed slightly, "Thank you, Saito-dono…" That's when a soldier walked to them and bowed, " All are ready, please get on your horse"

Saito nodded

____

Somewhere else…

"Go, I don't care what you do but take Saito to me, alive. And that silver haired…I want his head." A figure said.

"Yes, master," two voices echoed the room before they left.

"Aw…Saito-chan, you'll soon be mine…" with that, the figure let out a pit of hollow laughters.

____

"Saito, come here!" Yuu called.

Saito quickly rode his horse to him.

"this is my first son of the twins, Hikari Saito." Yuu introduced Saito to the young man before him.

"Nice to meet you." The man said.

Instead of replying, Saito took a look at the man. He was about 28 and had azure hair, his sharp eyes had the same color. He was wearing a green cloak over a gold shirt, a pairs of white gloves and brown pants.

"Saito, this is king Laika of Creamland" Yuu said and the boy blinked twice before bowing his head slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Laika smiled in respond said to Yuu, " Shall we start the hunting?"

Yuu nodded and both of them rode ahead, talking about the friendship between two countries. Saito keep staring at Laika with a frown.

"He's pretty young to be a king…" Blues' comment snapped Saito out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Saito-dono?" worried tone.

"Ah, nothing…He's so familiar…" The boy answered, finally looking at Blues, "Forget it. Let's go,Blues!"

"Saito-dono…" Blues addressed softly. Saito blinked, "Yes?"

"Please call me whenever you need me…"

"What for?" Saito asked confusedly but then, he smiled brightly, "Don't worry. I will." Blues smiled lightly.

____

"There's a rabbit!" Yuu shouted and fitted an arrow to his bow. The arrow took off but missed its target. Saito immediately took after the rabbit.

"Saito! Come back here!" Yuu shouted with concern. Laika just smirked.

"Saito-dono! Please turn back!" Blues yelled while taking after Saito but Saito didn't seem to hear him. The two of them quickly lost the group.

Bluse continued to chase after while yelling at Saito to turn back, and Saito didn't acknowledge him and chasing after the rabbit.

Suddenly, a tree fell down in front of Blues, making his horse whinny and back away. "Shit!" Blues cursed as Saito was out of his sight.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Blues drew his sword quickly to block a coming arrow.

"Hm…not bad," a feminine voice said from above his head. He looked up and saw a girl standing on a branch tree.

She was wearing like a ninja. She had yellow hair with pulled into a ponytail. Since her face was covered by a black mask. We could see he green eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

"You're really too handsome to be killed, but…" she said while pulling an arrow and fitted to her bow, "… master wants your head."

'God…This has been planned… Saito-dono, please be safe." Blues thought while dodging an arrow.

____

After a while chasing the rabbit, Saito was in meandow. He smiled proudly at the rabbit, " There, you're safe now. Go back to you family, I bet they're worried about you." He told it but it looked back at him blankly.

"Wha-!?" Saito cried in horror as a poniard made its way thru the rabbit's throat. Saito's eyes widened and he gaped at the man who just killed the rabbit.

"Nice to meet you. You're Hikari Saito, I presume?" the man said while walking to Saito, " Master's sorry for not coming, 'cuz he has to plan something out.." Still walking slowly, " And he wants me to take you to him…"

__TBC__

____

A/N: Yesssssssssssss~! Nice to meet all of you who read my story again!!! Sorry for long update, mom just doesn't let me use my PC. Again read and review! I'd love to read your reviews to know my story is loved! Good day to all of you!!!

Bye~


	4. AN and Omake

….Well, hello to the readers of this story, I'm so sorry for not updating for soooo long v^^. You know I have real life too and school is being a bitch D:, But then again, I can't really use that as an excuse, no? 'cuz there're other authors who can update their stories regularly yet still doing fine with their lives. Ehe, well, I didn't update just because of lacking interests and frustrated when I can't write down what I thought because of my poor excuse of English skills T^T. So I'm in need of a beta to help me with my writing skills and ideas. And in three more weeks I'll have my final exams so I can't write until summer break come, if you wanna help then please PM me for more information *sweatdrops*

Now, I'm here to make up for that! This is an Omake about Enzan and Netto, don't you just love those two? xD. And this Omake is for to **Sora Nadeshiko **'cuz she requested it. Then, here we go~!

* * *

**Omake**

"_and Sai-nii was soooo scared that I had to help him climb down the rope ladder. Didn't I tell ya, he's afraid of height! And then there was a time he tried my super-awesome-spicy curry and nearly gagged_"

"….Netto."

"_that was sooo funny! Hahaha! And oh! Did I tell ya 'bout the prank I set on Andrena-chan? Sai-nii tried to stop me but I did it_"

"Netto, I'm working here."

"_anyway! And he did laugh when Andrena-chan soaked in blue water-paint! She looked soo pissed and it was fun! Oh, by the way, I love blue! We should paint our bedroom blue, neeee? Enzan-koi~? And your_"

"…Netto, keep silent please…"

"_study too! It's waaaaay tooooo gloomy for my tastes! And I don't care what your Father would say 'bout it! Oh and did I say 'bout change_"

"…."

"_the color of our bedro_Mmph!"

"…."

"….mh…"

"…"

"….hah….hah…what….hah….was that for?"

"To shut you up, what else? You annoyed me."

"….."

"….."

"….maybe I should annoy you more often then."

~Owari~

That's all I have for you, my dear readers :D. Hope you a nice day~!


End file.
